Ask!
by Nutta of da Buttas
Summary: Ask Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Dallas, Megan, Jimmy, Kira, Val, or Elliot questions and have them answer! All answers are created by me and I can not confirm that they are accurate, but they're fun! I'll update once a week assuming life doesn't stop me!
1. Intro

**Ugh I hate writer's block :( I put all of my stories on hiatus for now. To pass the time, I'd like to introduce…**

**?: Hey! Why do you get to introduce us?**

**Me: Cuz I'm the author, duh.**

**? 2: But we're the main people of this thing.**

**Me: So what?!**

**? 3: It's not fair!**

**? 4: Yeah! Wait… what's not fair?**

**Me: Fine, introduce yourselves.**

**All ?s: It's- hey why are you introducing us?! I want to! No me! MEEEE! MEEEE!**

**(arguing continues)**

**Me: ._. Introducing the Austin & Ally Cast.**

**Austin (?): Hey!**

**Ally (? 3): I thought we were gonna introduce ourselves.**

**Me: Obviously you couldn't.**

**Trish (? 2): Whatever. Basically you get to ask us questions and we'll answer.**

**Dez (? 4): And we'll answer!**

**Trish: I said that already.**

**Dez: I know.**

**Austin: You can ask me, Ally, Trish, Dez, Nelson, Megan, Lester, Chuck, Trent, or Penny any question you want.**

**Dez: And we'll answer!**

**Trish and Austin: Stop that!**

**Ally: We can't wait to hear what you have to say! Just review this story and the character will answer!**

**Me: I'll update once a week! So start asking!**

**Dez: And we'll answer!**

**Austin, Trish, and Ally: DEZ!**


	2. Episode 1

**OOH YEAH FIRST UPDATE. (dances)**

Me: Our first question is for Ally.

**Marwee Horan (Guest): Ally Would you rather date Austin or Dez?**

Ally: …Wow. Um…

Dez: Well Ally?

Austin: Are you gonna answer?

Ally: …Um no?

Me: You have to -.-

Ally: Fine. …Hey why can't **I** make the unamused face?!

Me: Cuz I'm an author! :D

Ally: …

Me: You have to say (is unamused) or (smiles widely)

Ally: (is unamused)

Me: There ya go!

Trish: Are you dodging the question, Ally? Is there a secret you don't want to tell?

Ally: Whaaat no…

Trish: Then answer.

Ally: …I dunno, Austin?

(loud gasps)

Ally: What!? Dez is just too weird.

Dez: …Confidence booster right there.

Me: DEZ KNOWS WHAT SARCASM IS?! O_O

Dez: (is unamused)

**kellyanneadair: Ally how did it feel finally gettin over yor stage fright :D**

Ally: 1- me? Again? 2- WHY CAN THE ASKERS MAKE EMOTICONS?!

Me: Just answer.

Ally: Honestly, it felt awesome. I couldn't believe that I was FINALLY doing what I love to do… performing. I can't imagine what's ahead of me now!

Me: (cough)Ican(cough)

Ally: What was that?

Me: Nothing!

**Daddysgirl11: Is Trez ever going to happen?**

Trish and Dez: O_O

Me: I told you, no emoticons.

Trish and Dez: … (are very shocked or surprised)

Me: Much better.

Trish: Heh heh… Dez you wanna take this one?

Dez: I think she was asking youuuuu.

Trish: She didn't specify.

Dez: Soooooo?

Trish: I'm not answering.

Dez: Well neither am I.

Me: ONE OF YOU IS.

Austin: I will! Absolutely, positively yes. Dez has had a crush on Trish since they met in my bedroom.

Dez: (face turns red as hair) AUSTIN!

Trish: (smirking) Really, Dez?

Dez: (still blushing) Whaaaaat? No.

Ally: Well, Trish said the same thing, so who cares.

Trish: (face turns red as Dez's hair) Moving on.

**Guest: Do you want to have (censor) with Ally, Austin?**

Austin: O_O

Me: STOP IT!

Austin: -.-

Me: -.-

Austin: :)

Me: :(

Austin: Fine.

Me: :D

Austin: I'm gonna say… NO DUH I'M NOT A PERVERT.

**That's all the questions we have! Thanks for reading! Keep reviewing!**


	3. Episode 2

Me: We're back! Thank you all for the wonderful questions! I know I'm gonna love them, but I'm not sure about these guys…

Austin: Wait what?

Ally: Well now I'm scared.

Me: Also I have another announcement. I'm removing all of the other people you can ask questions. Instead, we now have Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Dallas, or Megan.

(Dallas and Megan walk in)

Dallas: Hey Ally!

Ally: :O Dallas!

Me: Stop emoticon-ing! :(

Ally: Never.

Me: Fine -.-

Ally: :D

Austin: :(

Me: You're still not allowed.

Austin: I hate you.

Me: I know.

(Austin glares as Ally and Dallas hug)

Me: Ooh, jealousy…

Austin: Huh?

Me: First question!

**Lalalala (Guest): Would Austin, Ally, and Trish have a threesome?! :D**

Austin: …Sorry but that's kinda a strange question.

Ally: I'd say no. We're Team Austin- and that includes Dez.

Dez: :D

Austin: HE CAN MAKE EMOTICONS?!

Me: Yup.

Trish: Yeah, even I have to say, Team Austin wouldn't be the same without Dez.

Dez: Awwwww thanks guys! Group hug!

**daddysgirl11: This one is for both Austin and Ally. Why can't you two just admit how much you really like *cough love cough* each other?**

Ally: O_O

Austin: (is very surprised or shocked)

Me: Y'know I'm starting to like this girl XD

Austin: Are you positive we can't skip out on, like, one question?!

Ally: Yeah!

Me: Lemme think uh no.

Ally: -.-

Austin: (is very unamused)

Me: :D

Austin: Alright then. Look, Ally and I are really good friends, that's all.

Ally: I agree.

(Austin and Ally hug)

Me: (squeals, takes picture, runs off to get on computer)

Austin: …What do you think he's doing?

Ally: I dunno, and I don't think I **want** to know.

Austin: Good point.

**xxBloodyKimonoxx: This is for all of you guys to answer: Do you have any favorite horror video games and if, what is it called? c: Here Comes Foreva :D**

Dallas: Cool question. Not really a big fan.

Megan: Not a big fan of them. Too predictable!

Ally: I have to go with Megan. Horror games are just way too much like horror movies- bland, too predictable.

Austin: I LOVE HORROR GAMES! I've played all of them.

Dez: Me too!

Trish: Boys. I don't really like them either.

**Lala (Guest): Will Austin ever think of having a threesome with Ally and Trish?**

Austin: Didn't we answer this one?

Ally: Eh, this one's specifically for you.

Austin: Good point. No, sorry. See above.

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: i have a question: Ally who's hotter Dallas or Austin?**

Me: (runs back) DID I HEAR THAT RIGHT?! Play the question again!

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: i have a question: Ally who's hotter Dallas or Austin?**

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: i have a question: Ally who's hotter Dallas or Austin?**

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: i have a question: Ally who's hotter Dallas or Austin?**

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: i have a question: Ally who's hotter Dallas or Austin?**

Ally: OK WE GET IT!

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: i have a question: Ally who's hotter Dallas or Austin?**

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: i have a question: Ally who's hotter Dallas or Austin?**

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: i have a question: Ally who's hotter Dallas or Austin?**

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: i have a question: Ally who's hotter Dallas or Austin?**

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: i have a question: Ally who's hotter Dallas or Austin?**

Ally: STOP IT!

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: i have a question: Ally who's hotter Dallas or Austin?**

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: i have a question: Ally who's hotter Dallas or Austin?**

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: i have a question: Ally who's hotter Dallas or Austin?**

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: i have a question: Ally who's hotter Dallas or Austin?**

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: i have a question: Ally who's hotter Dallas or Austin?**

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: i have a question: Ally who's hotter Dallas or Austin?**

Ally: -.-

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: i have a question: Ally who's hotter Dallas or Austin?**

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: i have a question: Ally who's hotter Dallas or Austin?**

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: i have a question: Ally who's hotter Dallas or Austin?**

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: i have a question: Ally who's hotter Dallas or Austin?**

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: i have a question: Ally who's hotter Dallas or Austin?**

Me: Ok we're good.

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: i have a question: Ally who's hotter Dallas or Austin?**

Me: I SAID WE'RE GOOD.

Ally: Thank you.

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: i have a question: Ally who's hotter Dallas or Austin?**

Ally: -.-

Me: Sorry.

Ally: Do I really have to answer?

Me, Dallas, and Austin: YES.

Ally: :(

Me: (pulls out tape recorder)

Ally: (blushes like mad)

Me, Dallas, and Austin: Wellll?

Ally: Um… Um… AUSTIN THERE I SAID IT BYE

(Ally runs off)

Me, Dallas, and Austin: O_O

Me: AUSTIN.

Austin: (groans) (is very surprised or shocked)

**PurpleKitty18: here is a question: When was all your guys first kiss?**

Me: But we don't have Ally anymore…

Austin: ALLY COME BACK!

Ally: NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Me: -.- Alright. You five answer, I'm posting this recording of Ally saying Austin is hotter than Dallas on Austin & Ally Wiki- I mean… I'm going… eh I got nothing SEEYA!

(I run off)

Trish: My first kiss? Well uh…

(Dez grabs her and kisses her)

Trish: O_O Just now.

(Trish faints)

Me (from offscreen): GOT A PICTURE OF THAT TOO! :D

Dez: -.-

Austin: Well… I can't remember when my first kiss was. I think I was 7?

Dallas: Same as Austin.

Megan: Haven't had one yet. I'm still just ten.

Austin: (looks at Dallas, smirks) I can answer for Ally. Her first kiss was with me backstage after we performed "You Can Come To Me".

Me (from offscreen): GOT THAT ONE ALSO! :D

Dallas: -.-

Austin: :)

Me (from offscreen): I see you Austin.

Austin: Ugh. (smirks at Dallas)


	4. Episode 3

Me: We're finally back! See, I warned you about life getting in the way. (sigh) Let's get this thing on the road!

Austin: I really hope there are less questions about personal stuff this time… yeesh.

Ally: You're one to talk. Do you not remember what questions **I** answered?!

Dallas: She makes a point.

**Kellyanneadair: Dallas how do u feel about austin and allys kiss and austin r u happy u made him feel tht way :D**

Dallas: …Well that went down the drain.

Austin and Ally: Fast.

Dallas: Anyway, I really don't know- I guess if Ally's happy, I'm happy too.

Ally: (blushes hard)

Austin: (glares hard) Next question.

Me: Excuse me? I believe there was a second part to that question? ;)

Austin: I hate your guts.

Me: :D

Austin: Eh I could care less how Dallas feels. Happy now?

Me: I was happy when I read the question :P Moving on!

**daddysgirl11: Austin, how dare you think you can just skip my question? Not nice. Anyway, I think Ally just kind of admitted that she likes *cough loves cough* you. ;P**

Austin: I HATE YOU PEOPLE!

Me: This show is so much fun (squeals)

Austin: But-but this isn't exactly a question!

Me: She did technically ask why you thought you could skip it.

Austin: Because it was too personal.

Me: What do you think the point of this show is?!

Austin: D:

Me: And I'm not gonna let you ignore the second part either. In fact… (takes picture of the second part, prints it, glues it to Austin's forehead) There.

Austin: **I. HATE. YOU. PEOPLE.**

Me: We wuv you too.

**Austinallyforever: I have a question: Ally, you've had crushes on both Dallas and Austin, you dated one for a short amount of time - but who did you lile more - Austin or Dallas?**

Ally: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Me: This. Show. Is. So. Much. Fun.

Trish and Dez: I KNOW RIGHT? :D

Me: Yeah your turn's next.

Trish and Dez: We know… :(

Ally: I seriously need to quit.

Me: Contract. (shows a contract)

Ally: Wha- I never signed that!

Me: I signed it for you.

Ally: That's um… not legal.

Me: So?

Ally: Gah… ok fine I'll answer the question. Um uh… I like-_**D**_ Austin more. And I emphasized the "D" so that you would not tease me.

Me: Just a bit of editing…

Austin and Ally: **I. HATE. YOU. PEOPLE.**

**EnvyNV: HAHAHA! That's so funny! I have a question! Ally, if you had to pick between Dallas or Austin, which one would you pick? *cough* Austin *cough***

Ally: NOOOOOOOOOOO! (stabs me)

Me: I'm invincible- I'm an author.

Ally: I hate you so much…

Me: I know :D

Ally: I already answered one embarrassing question, why do I need the second one?!

Me: What, you expect me to keep track?

Ally: I hate you!

Me: Answer.

Ally: Never.

Me: Answer.

Ally: Never.

Me: Answer.

Ally: Never.

Austin and Dallas: ANSWER!

Ally: Fine.

Me: Well you love one of them…

Ally: What?! Why do you assume that?!

Me: Cuz you did it when they asked you to.

Ally: … -.-

Me: Now…

Austin: Answer.

Ally: (blushes)

Dallas: Answer.

Ally: (blush fades)

Me: AHA SHE LOVES AUSTIN, NOT DALLAS. OTHERWISE SHE WOULD'VE BLUSHED WHEN DALLAS SAID TO ANSWER.

Ally: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D:

Me: Next question (grins)

**maddiegirl56: This isn't a question but I dare austin and ally to kiss for at least 8 seconds. :)**

Me: :O

Austin and Ally: WHYYYYYYYYYYYY…?!

Me: Do it! We must do what the fans demand! (grabs camera)

Ally: Do you really hate us that much? :(

Austin: Yeahhhh (makes sad face)

Me: …(sighs) No. I'll get you out of it. (runs over to computer, does some research, comes back) According to the internet, the kiss in Real Life & Reel Life was longer than 8 seconds. As such… you guys are free.

Austin and Ally: YES! THANK YOU! (hugs me)

Me: I also learned that Dez filmed the entire kiss and it might be shown in Real Life & Reel Life B)

Austin and Ally: (move away from me, glare at Dez)

Dez: …Well uh… Seeya! (runs off)

Austin and Ally: (chase Dez)

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: I LOVE IT! YOU MAKE EVERYTHING SO FUNNY! Here's another one: Ally, would you go out with Austin if you could?**

Ally: (peeks back onscreen) Uhhh can't answer gotta (cough) murder someone.

Dez: HELP! HELP ME! HELLLP MEEEEE!

Me: Answer first. Plus I think Dez has a question coming up so you can't kill him.

Austin and Ally: (walk onscreen) Awww….

Ally: Ok um… If he asked me out I'd say yes, but if he didn't I wouldn't like, cry or anything.

Austin: (looks intrigued)

**WinterFairy7337: Hi, I just wanted to say I like this fanfic, the humor, and everything. :)**

Me: Aww thanks! But next time ask a question. I like torturing these poor kids.

Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Dallas, and Megan: We love you too. (end of sarcasm)

Megan: OMG! I finally got a line in!

Me: Yeah yeah, whatever. Next question!

…

Me: What?! Nothing?! That's it?! Oh come on! Why?!

Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Dallas, and Megan: FREEDOM!

Megan: Yes! Three lines! Oh hey, now four.

Me: Alright. Seeya next time.


	5. Episode 4

Me: And we're back! Life is not stoppin' me! B) Anyway, since I have Disney Channel On Demand and therefore I've already seen the finale, we have to have Austin, Trish, and Dez answer their questions from the bus… so they're video chatting.

Austin: Yeah hi guys.

Ally: AUSTIN! HI!

Austin: Hey Ally!

Ally: Look I read your-

Me: EH EH EH. Too many spoilers already.

Ally: D: D: D:

Me: Sorry kid. Continuing!

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: I read the thing over and i was LOL'ing for like, hours so here: Austin and Dez, do you like Ally and Trish? (Austin/Ally Dez/Trish) AND Dallas is Austin and Ally were dating how would you feel?**

Me: Aww thanks! Now… Austin and Dez, answer first.

Austin: I'd rather hear Dallas' answer first.

Me: I don't care.

Austin: I do.

Me: …Fine. Dallas?

Dallas: Well uh… I'd be happy if Ally were happy.

Ally: Ok it was cute first, now it's cliché.

Dallas: (shrugs)

Me: Austin?

Austin: I absolutely like Ally as a friend.

Me: That's not what he/she meant.

Austin: It's what he/she said.

Me: …Gah.

Dez: I absolutely like Trish as a-

Me: You kissed her two chapters ago, you better think about this answer.

Dez: (blushes) I absolutely like Trish but I'm going to be vague about whether or not it's as a friend.

Me: Fair enough. And how do you know what vague means?

Dez: You really think Ally just tutored me on-

Me: STOP! Spoilers, people!

Dez: Gah…

**daddysgirl11: I'll give Megan a question so she isn't left out and not all the people on here hate me *looks at Austin with sad face* Megan, do you like Nelson at all? Btw, I hope you feel guilty now Austin because you let down a fan.**

Megan: OMG I GOT A QUESTION! About time! (reads the question) I regret ever wanting one.

Austin: Now you understand my pain.

Megan: I think Nelson's cute, but my career comes first.

Me: (squeals, posts on Melson page)

Megan: .

Me: Also Austin, read the last part.

Austin: I'm so glad I can't see it from the tour bus.

Me: Darn… continuing…

**EnvyNV: LOL! I dare Austin to admit he likes Ally! Ally already admitted she liked him, so it's up to you Austin! ASK HER OUT ALREADY! BACK OFF DALLAS!**

Austin: I don't have to, because-

Me: SPOILERS!

Austin: D: The kiss was spoilers when you posted the last chapter.

Me: Yeah but it was so popular everyone already knew. This may or may not be- I haven't been on the internet recently. Besides, even if it WEREN'T spoilers, you never actually said it out loud, and it could've been something else.

Austin: I hate you!

Me: :)

Austin: Ok I'll say it, but it was just a dare.

Me: (pulls out tape recorder)

Ally: (smashes tape recorder)

Me: (pulls out another tape recorder) I'm the author. I have endless tape recorders.

Ally: -.-

Austin: I like Ally… as a friend.

Me: …and you hate me.

Austin: :)

**Kellyanneadair: Oh austin u dont hate us lol :* megan if u gave trish dez dallas(hot) ally and austin (hotter) a intreview abou the ausally realtionship wat would u ask? :D **

Megan: Wow I have another question! Ok um… I would ask Trish and Dez if they ship Auslly, I would ask Dallas if he's jealous, and I would ask Ally and Austin how they feel about people shipping them.

Trish and Dez: (pull out Auslly merchandise)

Dallas: (acts like he isn't paying attention)

Austin and Ally: (blush)

**PurpleKitty18: Here is another question. Austin, this one's for you. Did you feel in sparks or electricity when you and Ally kissed in Reel life and Real life? Would choose you do it again?**

Me: Running out of loopholes.

Austin: Um… um…

Me: ):)

Austin: YES I DID YES I WOULD SEEYA (runs off)

Me: …He can't get far, he's on a bus.

Trish: (looks away) He just jumped out.

Me: …Well um…

Dez: (looks out the window) He stopped running.

Me: …Next question!

**maddiegirl56: WHY DID YOU LET THEM OUT OF THE KISS! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED TORTURING THEM! Anyways, ally who would you rather kiss, Austin or Dallas? *cough cough* AUSTIN *cough cough***

Me: I do like torturing them, but technically they HAD already kissed. :(

Ally: Austin's gone… right?

Trish and Dez: (look out the window) Yup.

Ally: Ok then Austin.

Dallas: :O

Ally: (moves away from Dallas)

Me: (squeals)

**4everawriter: Omg! This is hilarious! Love it! As for a question... Oo! How about this: For both Austin AND Ally: what are your favorite qualities about each other? *cough* Auslly *cough***

Me: I LOVE MY REVIEWERSSSSSS :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Trish: Austin's still MIA.

Me: …Ally you can answer on your own.

Ally: D: No.

Me: (plays sound clip from Girlfriends & Girl Friends)

Ally (on clip): How amazing is Austin? He's funny, talented, awesome dancer, can count to ten in Spanish, has amazing hair…

Me: I like answering for people.

Ally: (blushes hard)

**Mirna124: Ally , what do like about Dallas? Be descriptive .**

Me: NOOOO A DALLY SHIPPER D: Oh well…

Ally: Oh ok! He has kind eyes, hair-

Me: WAIT! If you're just gonna quote Secrets & Songbooks, lemme play this sound clip I've been saving.

Ally (on clip): I mean look at him! His kind eyes, hair that flops just the right way… We work so close to each other… and yet we're so far apart! And he smells like a fresh summer breeze…!

Ally: I uh… wasn't going to say that last part…

Me: I was. :)

Dallas: (blushes)

Ally: (moves away from Dallas)

**WinterFairy7337: How about a question for Dez? What do you like most about Trish? :)**

Dez: It's been awhile since some Trez I guess, huh?

Me: Yup!

Dez: Ok um… I guess… actually I have no idea.

Trish (angrily): _What_?!

Dez: I MEAN HER PERSONALITY I REALLY LIKE HER PERSONALITY HAHAHAHAHAHA (moves away from Trish)

Me: Ok, I think that's enough for now! Mostly because it's the last question we have! So uh…

Jimmy Starr: About time, I have to go back and get Austin.

Me: Oh hi Jimmy! …Hey how about you join us for the next episode?

Jimmy: I'd rather not.

Me: I own you. (**DISCLAIMER: NOT REALLY. No matter how many falling stars I've wished on, I do not own any of the Austin & Ally characters.**)

Jimmy: Fair enough.

Me: Ok so next week, you get to ask Jimmy and Kira questions too!

(Kira appears out of nowhere)

Kira: Since when was I part of this?

Me: Since just now.


	6. Episode 5

Me: Hiya guys! I'm making this chapter now cuz I had like, ten questions in about two hours, and life is about to get busy. Like, BUSY busy.

Austin: I'm the one on tour here!

Me: Shut up.

Austin: (sticks tongue out)

**WinterFairy7337: Loved this chapter/episode, lol. :) A question for both Dez and Trish: Did Austin and Ally's more-than-friendly feelings for eachother come as a surprise, or were you expecting it to happen all along? :)**

Dez: Hm…

Trish: We'll have to think about this-

Dez and Trish: YEAH DUH.

Austin and Ally: …Wha…?

Trish: It was so obvious they liked each other from the start.

Dez: We aren't idiots.

Austin and Ally: (blush hard)

**adorkablewithbraces56: i have a question for dez if austin and trish was drowning which one will you save**

Dez: …Strange question.

Me: I think she's going for a Trez answer ;)

Dez: …Oh…

Trish: Lemme make this answer easy for you. If I have to die because you saved Austin, YOU WILL TOO.

Dez: O_O TRISH DEFINITELY TRISH HAHAHA :)

Me: :)

**daddysgirl11: Jimmy, how do you feel about Auslly's on/off relationship especially since it started when Austin was dating your daughter? I want that answered from Kira too btw. One request, can Austin please read that last review I sent in so he'll know how some of us feel when he says stuff like this. And Megan, we know your career comes first. You've said it like a bajillion times...would you date Nelson if it wouldn't come between you and your career? ;P**

Me: WHOA DUDE… Bit long there. Hold on, just a bit of editing, lemme split it up into individual questions…

**daddysgirl11: Jimmy, how do you feel about Auslly's on/off relationship especially since it started when Austin was dating your daughter?**

Jimmy: Hm. Well I'm not sure about it starting with Austin dating Kira.

(Austin moves away from Jimmy.)

Jimmy: And I'm not sure if I want Austin dating his songwriter-

Austin and Ally: We're not dating.

Jimmy: Debatable. Anyway, if he's free, I can get him more fans on the line of teenage girls wanting to date him. But I also don't want my performer on stage crying cause I broke his heart. So you know.

Me: Interesting answer? I think I prefer the teenagers…

Jimmy: -.-

**daddysgirl11: I want that answered from Kira too btw.**

Kira: Oh… um… Well I always kinda knew that Austin liked Ally, so I was ready to be dumped.

Austin: Yeah uh… sorry about that…

Kira: It's ok!

**daddysgirl11: One request, can Austin please read that last review I sent in so he'll know how some of us feel when he says stuff like this.**

Me: Oh yeah, I can get that!

**daddysgirl11: I'll give Megan a question so she isn't left out and not all the people on here hate me *looks at Austin with sad face* Megan, do you like Nelson at all? Btw, I hope you feel guilty now Austin because you let down a fan.**

Austin: Still can't see i-

Me: Cut those lies, you've seen your question every time.

Austin: Ugh fine. I'm, uh, sorry I guess. (rolls eyes)

**daddysgirl11: And Megan, we know your career comes first. You've said it like a bajillion times...would you date Nelson if it wouldn't come between you and your career? ;P**

Megan: Um hello? 11 here. Too young.

**Kimmi (Guest): Kimmi:Dallas do you have any feelings for ally or are you just jealous? If not do you have a crush on Kira?**

Dallas: Uh… I dunno, Ally's nice and all.

Ally: Aww thanks Dallas!

Dallas: And… I've never actually met Kira… so…

**Kellyanneadair: Dez how do u feel abou ppl shiping trez an would u go out with kira instead of trish? :D ps:i love this story its the best :D**

Me: YES! ANOTHER DERA SHIPPER! FINALLY! And thanks! :)

Dez: I guess uh… Well um….

Me, Trish, and Kira: SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!

Dez: Trez is a bit weird and sure why not.

Me, Trish, and Kira: O.o

**EnvyNV: Ugh! This question is for Dallas, how do u feel about Auslly?! And don't give me that 'if Ally's happy, I'm happy' crap, tell me if ur jealous of Austin or NOT! Oh and btw, u should be, he's got a lot of things u don't. *cough* Ally *cough***

Dallas: Like I said, if Ally's hap-

Me: (plays a sound clip from Solos & Stray Kitties)

Val (on clip): Mm! Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm!

Me: Hey this clip thing is fun. Maybe we should bring Val in…

Dallas: …?

Me: Read the question again.

**EnvyNV: And don't give me that 'if Ally's happy, I'm happy' crap, tell me if ur jealous of Austin or NOT!**

Dallas: Uh… heh… Well the... the thing is…

Ally: Yes Dallas…?

Dallas: I'M DATING BROOKE OKAY.

Everyone Else: O_O

Me: Bro… Broo… Brooke…?

Austin: You're dating my creepy-stalker-ex-who-has-a-scrapbook?

Dallas: Eh.

Me: Well big reveal there! Let's move on!

**maddiegirl56: YAY SHE ANSWERED THANKS ALLY YOURE AWESOME AND SUPER COOL CHUGGACHUGGACHUGGACHUGGA WHOOT WHOOT! *awkward cough* anyways, for austin Trish and dez how's tour without ally?**

Ally: Awww thanks Maddie! You're awesome too!

Austin: Wait, what question did she ask? Did I already jump off of the bus?

Me: Yup!

Ally: Oh um… She asked…

Me: She asked if Ally would rather-

Ally: (smacks hand over my mouth) Just answer the question.

Dez: It's weird not having Ally here. Especially since she's the only one who'll protect me from Trish…

Trish: (smirks) I really miss Ally, I mean she is my BFF and everything. Oh by the way, Ally did you tell the frozen yogurt place I'd be three months late?

Ally: Uh yeah.

Me: SPOILERS PEOPLE. SPOILERS.

Trish: They wouldn't even have known it was spoilers if you hadn't said that.

Me: …Oh yeah…

Austin: Not having Ally here is weird, cause she's usually in the front row, and she's not.

Me: Yeah yeah yeah. Cut that. Tell us the truth.

Austin: …What?

Me: We- or, at least **I** saw the episode. I know there's more to this story.

Austin: …Oh… Uh well… I-guess-I-really-miss-Ally-and-I-wish-she-was-here -cuz-I-want-to-tell-her-something-but-its-in-a-

Me: SPOILER!

Austin: -I-gave-her-and-I-can't-wait-to-see-her-again-so-t here.

**(Author's note: The "-"'s were to signify he was talking really fast, cuz if I merge the words Fanfiction will cut out half of them -.-)**

**Ausllylover777 (Guest): Ausllylover777:Austin, would you rather continue with ur singing career or leave your fame for ally :)**

Austin: WHY DO YOU PEOPLE TORTURE ME?! WHAT ABOUT ALLY?! AND DOES NO ONE SHIP TREZ ANYMORE?! OR MELSON?! AND WHERE'S KAUSTIN?! OR AUSSIDY?! I MEAN SERIOUSLY PEOPLE! AUSLLY ISN'T THE ONLY SHIPPING IN THE WORLD! JUST BECAUSE I LIKE ALLY DOESN'T MEAN-

Me: :O

Dez: :O

Trish: :O

Ally: :O

Kira: :O

Megan: :O (snaps picture)

Austin: Did I just say that I… out loud…?

Me, Dez, Trish, Ally, Kira, and Megan: Yup.

Megan: (snaps picture)

Austin: Well um… I think we're at my next concert so I'm just gonna… slip out of here now…

Me: Not until you answer.

Austin: Seeya! (leaves)

Me: …SOUND CLIP TIME! (from Magazines & Made-Up Stuff)

Austin: (on clip) You're more important to me than all of that!

Me: Done.

**Natalia (Guest): Natalia:Kira: austin or Dallas? Austin: Kira or ally? :)**

Kira: Why does everyone ship me and Dallas? If I had to pick, I'd say Austin, but that's only because I actually KNOW him and Dallas is just kinda… standing there. And has a girlfriend.

Me: So does Austin.

Kira: He hasn't asked her out yet.

Me: Debatable.

Ally: …Doesn't Austin need to answer?

Me: I have more clips ya know. (plays clip from Partners & Parachutes)

Austin (on clip): Ally, I wanna be with you!

Me: (plays clip from Campers & Complications)

Austin (on clip): It's obvious, me and Ally should be together!

Me: (plays clip from Chapters & Choices)

Austin (on clip): I know I can do anything… as long as I'm with you.

Me: (plays clip from Real Life & Reel Life)

Austin (on clip): I know I can do anything… as long as I'm with you.

Dez: Didja really need both of those?

Me: Duh.

**PurpleKitty18: Kira, have you ever kissed austin(while you were dating)? **

Kira: Whoa sister, a bit private there.

Ally, Dez, Trish, Megan, and Dallas: Now you understand our pain.

Kira: …I guess. No, we never kissed.

Me: Thank goodness. Anyway, that's all the time we have so…

(Val walks in)

Val: Mm! Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm! You never confirmed if I'd be ask-able in the next chapter.

Me: I thought everyone had forgotten…

Val: I didn't, honey.

Me: Well, I'd say no, but that door automatically locks so none of these guys can escape, so now I kinda have to say yes.

Val: …You should put a sign on that thing that says that.

Me: Yeah… there are like, fifty people standing in that corner who thought this was the bathroom.

Random Guy: IS THERE A BATHROOM ANYWHERE AROUND HERE?!

Me: So y'know.


	7. Episode 6

Me: Life is mean to me… :'( I won't be able to update for awhile after this. So let's get this on the road, fast. Oh by the way, to be clear, Austin, Trish, Dez, and Jimmy are still on the tour bus, while Ally, Dallas, Kira, Megan, and Val are- …Hey where's Val at?

Val: Hahaha! I got on Austin's tour bus! I'M FREE FROM THAT ROOM! Now where's the bathroom?

Me: …Well okay then.

**WinterFairy7337: Now I have a question for Trish: What's the best part about spending time with just Dez? :) (I guess I'll be asking mostly Trez related questions to give this pairing some attention. :)).**

Trish: NO. DO NOT ASK MOSTLY TREZ RELATED QUESTIONS. I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE. I'VE SEEN WHERE YOU SL-

Me: Don't scare the askers.

Trish: …Fine. Best part about spending… Hm… I don't know, the fact that he always buys me a smoothie?

Me: …Fair enough.

**Zendayagomez: UM QUESTION VAL: DOU U SHIP AUSLLY?**

Val: Hm? What's this… "Ow-sully" you speak of?

Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Dallas, Megan, Jimmy, Kira, Me: O_O YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT AUSLLY IS?!

Val: I've been spending too much time teaching the Stray Kitties.

**daddysgirl11: Okay Austin, that was kind of an apology. I'll save your questions for a while. Val, what the heck is your deal with cats!? Seriously, I'm sorry, but there might be a reason you haven't gotten your "one big hit" yet.**

Austin: ABOUT TIME. Sheesh.

Val: Mm! Insulting much? I believe that the only reason we don't have "one big hit" is because NO ONE KNOWS TALENT. BECAUSE I'M THE- …I mean THEY'RE THE MOST TALENTED GIRLS EVER! Especially better than **ALLY**.

Ally: Excuse me? I'm right here.

Val: Oh I know.

**Ausllylover777 (Guest): Ausllylover777:I'm sorry austin :( I didn't want u to hate me :( if ur so mad, I'll ask a DALLY question: dez, would you date ally and If yes, I dare you to kiss for 7 seconds :) HAHA AUSTIN! Ur my hero so I'm SOOO sad that u hate me :(**

Me: :O Austin did you read that? :'(

Austin: I've decided to avoid reading any of these questions.

Me: -.- Apologize.

Austin: No.

Me: Yes.

Austin: No.

Me: Yes.

Austin: No.

Me: No.

Austin: Yes.

Me: No.

Austin: Yes.

Me: Fine, suit yourself.

Austin: YES! I'm sorry :) …Wait…

Me: I can't believe that actually worked… Now Dez and Ally- answ… answer… (reads the question again) NO DON'T ANSWER D: I DON'T WANT DALLY TO KISS! Oh btw the more common name is now Delly- Dally is Dallas + Ally :) Anyhoo DON'T KISS :'(

Ally: Dez, please say no…

Dez: No. Abs. Ol. Ute. Ly. Not.

Me: THANK GOODNESS!

**Natalia (Guest): Natalia:Kira 1. You are SOOO pretty :) almost as pretty as ally, maybe the same 2. Would you date Elliot? You said he's cute ;)**

Kira: Aww thank- wait, ALMOST? …Geez… :'( Anyway, sure, I guess.

**EnvyNV: YESSSSSSSSSSSSS! Dallas, didja really think Ally would choose you? Anyways, Austin, Ally, how do u feel about Auslly? And author, lock the room so they cant run away! Mwahahaha!**

Dallas: Honestly I was hoping she wouldn't. Y'know, the whole "Brooke" thing?

Me: And btw, I already locked the room. Remember? That's why Val _was_ here?

**Mirna124: Ally , what do like about Dallas? Be descriptive .**

Ally: But I already answered.

Me: Yeah, sorry, I'm not making her repeat.

Ally: About time!

Me: No prob. Anyway, that's it for now. Later peepz!


	8. Episode 7

Me: You people ask fast XD I can't keep up! But here we go anyway!

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: Austin- How do you feel when someone makes googoo eyes at Ally?**

Austin: Jealous.

Me: …Whoa that answer came easily.

Trish: Dez hypnotized Austin and Ally to answer every question truthfully without complaining.

Me: Awesome! Thanks Dez!

Dez: But they won't remember each other's answers.

Me: Darn.

**Grace Guest (Guest): Grace Guest:Austin and Ally: I dare you guys to kiss for 20 seconds. Trish and Dez: I dare you guys to kiss for 1 minute. Kira: what do you LOVE about Austin? Dallas: do you want to break up with Brooke? Val: do you really think the stray kitties aren't famous because they don't have "one b**

Me: …Uh why is the question cut off?

Guy: Oh yeah, that was an error. She repeated her question so just wait.

Me: Got it. Oh by the way guys, meet my assistant Billy.

Billy: Hey everyone!

Me: Now get out of my spotlight.

**EnvyNV: Lock the room for this question! Austin, do u like Ally as a girlfriend? Ally, do u like Austin as a boyfriend? No loopholes, no 'as a friend' crap, nothing except Auslly!**

Austin: Yes.

Ally: Yes.

Me: DEZ YOU ARE AWESOME.

Dez: :)

**Grace Guest (Guest): Grace Guest:Austin and Ally: I dare you (and you need to do this) to kiss for 20 seconds. Trish and Dez: I dare you (and you need to do this) to kiss for a minute. Dallas: do you want to break up with Brooke? Kira: what do you LOVE about Austin? Val: have you ever considered to find singers that are as good as Ally? Megan: would you ever want to kiss Nelson?**

Me: Oh there we go! Thanks Grace! (reads question) :) Hey will the hypnotism work?

Dez: Yup.

Austin and Ally: (lean in)

Dez: (sneezes)

Austin and Ally: (snap out of hypnotism) What just… (realize they're about to kiss) AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Me: DEZ!

Dez: I forgot I made the trigger a sneeze!

Me: …Wait isn't Austin still on the bus while Ally's here?

Billy: Soooo they would've kissed the computer screen anyway…

Me: Darn… But wait! The second part is Trish and Dez… AND THEY'RE IN THE SAME ROOM :)

Dez and Trish: O_O NO! PLEASE NO!

Me: Do it. Now.

Dez: (looks at Trish nervously)

Trish: (holds back barf)

Trez: (kiss for five seconds, pull apart gagging)

Me: :O :D Kira answer the question.

Kira: LOVE about Austin? Well um… his singing I guess?

Austin: Aww thanks Kira!

Me: Austin you better be careful, I have things on tape that you really don't want to hear.

Austin: O.o

**[A/N: I just realized that I've been using the word tape XD For those of you who don't know what it is, it's what came before discs ;)]**

Me: Dallas answer.

Dallas: Why would I dump Brooke? She's pretty and sweet.

Austin: (mumbling) Debatable.

Dallas: ?

Val: …No, I haven't considered finding singers as good as Ally. That would be why I, I dunno, HIRED ALLY?! Pay attention!

Megan: Ok next question!

Me: Uh, I don't think so. There was one more part to that.

Megan: (chuckles) There was? I didn't notice…

Me: Answer.

Megan: Ummm no.

Me: …Really?

Megan: (blushes) Yes.

Me: Dez get your watch.

Megan: Wait what?

Dez: (hypnotizes Megan)

Megan: Yes.

Me: Thank you :)

**ArmyStrong213: OH! I HAVE ONE! I know Dallas has a girlfriend, but I dare (BLEEEEEP)! MWAHAHAHA! I bet Austin will get jelly! :)**

Ally: Was that another censor…?

Me: Yes, this person said something simply horrifying.

Dallas: Gross, what did she say?

Me: She… (whispers to Dallas and Ally)

Dallas and Ally: She dared us to kiss?!

**[A/N: Sorry if you're a boy! D:]**

Me: DON'T SAY THAT ON HERE! That type of language is not allowed.

Billy: (bursts into laughter)

Austin: (mumbles something)

Me: Ok THAT language is definitely not allowed, _Austin_.

Austin: (mumbles more)

Ally: (laughs) Ok but Dallas and I don't _actually_ have to kiss right?

Billy: Can't disappoint the fans.

Me: :O But… but…

Billy: You said it, not me.

Me: …Fine… kiss…

Ally and Dallas: (look at each other, blush slightly, lean in)

Me: (snaps fingers)

Dallas: (is teleported onto the tour bus)

Billy: FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Me: Oops, how did that happen?

Ally: (mumbles something) Auslly shippers…

Me: Stop it with the language.

Ally: I said stupid…

Me: Oh. Sorry.

Austin: (smiles, satisfied)

**daddysgirl11: Val, that was supposed to be an insult. Have you not seen what you did to those poor girls? Ally's so lucky to be away from you. Okay, this one's for Ally. Why'd you chance your style so much from season one to season two?**

Val: (glares)

Ally: Oh, um, I changed it because-

Dez: (hypnotizes Ally)

Ally: I changed it to impress Austin.

Me: Dez you are my hero.

Austin: (blushes hard)

**Irishgirl143xxx: Austin would u take ally to ireland on a date IF u were goin out *smirks*Ps: I WILL ALWAYS SHIP AUSLLY :D**

Austin: Date in Ireland…? Uh… I dunno… I'd probably just take her to the movies or something-

Dez: (hypnotizes Austin)

Austin: Unless she specifically asked to go to Ireland.

Me: …Well not the best ever, but whatever.

**WinterFairy7337: I think I'll ask Megan a question this time (she's a fun character on the show): What are your thoughts on the Auslly relationship? (sorry for a repetitive question, I can't think of any good ones right now...). **

Megan: I think it's TOTES ADORABLE! Austin Moon dating his songwriter? It's perfect!

Austin and Ally: (blush) We aren't dating.

Me: Did you un-hypnotize all three of them?

Dez: I had to sneeze…

**PurpleKitty18: Hey Austin, who do you thinks prettier, kira or ally?**

Austin: Oh uh… That's um… tough question… I'd say they're about even…

Me: …Is that allowed?

Billy: Yes.

Me: Why did I let you in here anyway? You just ruin everything.

Billy: Eh.

**[A/N: PurpleKitty ask that question again, I have a plan for it but I can't use it this chapter :P]**

**Aussly (Guest): Aussly:Hey! AUSTIN THIS QUESTION IS FOR YOU AND ALLY! DO YOU TWO LIKE EACH OTHER? AND BE HOUNEST! Sorry If misspelled**

Me: :D I'm so happy I can ignore the typos :P

Austin and Ally: Definitely.

Austin: As friends.

Ally: (blushes) Um… yeah. Friends. :)

**Ausllylover777 (Guest): Ausllylover777:Fine austin, I guess that's considered an apology. Author: please bring Elliot in the story :), and as for you... AUSTIN, if you were on a island and u could only bring one person to survive, who would it be? *cough* Ally *cough***

Me: As much as I'd love to bring Elliot in, I can't really until I get the key to unlock the door and let Val out because I have too many people. Plus I'd rather bring Cassidy, cuz that makes more Auslly oppurtunities ;)

Austin and Ally: Yeah. Wait what?!

Me: Austin answer.

Austin: One person for the island… Oh that's easy! I would totally bring…

Me, Kira, Ally, and Dez: (look at Austin, intrigued)

Austin: Dougie the Dolphin.

Me, Kira, Ally, and Dez: What?!

Billy: Believable.

Me: You aren't fun…

Billy: I know :)

**Natalia (Guest): Natalia:Sorry Kira! I said u were the same! U r SUPER PRETTY THO! Even though you've been in a couple episodes, ur like my relationship role model :p anyways, dez and Kira: kiss... Now... Please :) OR TRISH AND DEZ MWAHAHAHAHA**

Kira: Aw thanks! Sorry I got upset :) (reads the question) I am no longer sorry…

Dez: Yeah, and, besides, I can't kiss her, I'm on the bus and she isn't… (chuckles nervously)

Me: Then kiss Trish.

Dez: Again?! No! Do your finger-snappy-thingy and get Kira on this bus NOW.

Me: (laughs, snaps fingers)

Kira: (trades positions with Dallas)

Dallas: Finally.

Dez and Kira: (blush, kiss for like a split-second)

Me: Finally, Dera. (snaps fingers, trades Kira and Dallas again)

Dallas: Oh come on!

Me: Yeah, I'd rather have Kira out here than you. Dally shippers are too common…

**hmmm (Guest): hmmm:This question is for *drumroll* Elliot! 1. What did you think when you first met Ally? And none of that I said you baskets were unbe-weavable stuff 2. Do you like Ally as more than a friend? 3. What do you feel about Auslly (Austin and Ally) and Dally (Dallas and Ally)? P.s. make Elliot single **

Me: But um… Elliot isn't here…

Elliot: (walks in) Is this the bathroom?

Me: NO DO NOT-

Door: (slams)

Me: -.- Elliot answer the question.

Elliot: What ques… (looks up) Oh. Ok uh… 1: She was a bit dorky, but funny. 2: I used to, but I think she's better with Austin.

Me, Ally, and Austin: (look intrigued)

Elliot: 3: Auslly I think is great. Dally is…a bit unbe-weave-able for them to date.

Me: -.-

Elliot: What? He/she said I couldn't make the comment about meeting Ally, so I had to get it in SOMEWHERE.

Me: Fair enough. Ok so that's all the questions… I guess you can ask Elliot questions now… as long as it isn't Alliot related!

Billy: (coughs)

Me: Fine even Alliot. Sigh.


	9. Episode 8

Me: Ok so… with some encouraging from Billy… I decided we will no longer allow dares. Just questions. Any dares given in this chapter will be read but ignored- unless the characters want to.

Billy: Thank you!

Me: Yeah yeah yeah… let's just start…

**ArmyStrong213: GRRR! You got them out of a DALLY I'm not a Dally shipper but I wanted to see Austin react, Fine, please make ELLIOT and ALLY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! (By the way I'm a girl) Also, I've got to ask Ally: If Elliot was into music would you date him? MWAHAHAHAHA! *Runs off screaming* (I'm a bit crazy, but in a fun way I hope)**

Me: …Suddenly I'm glad Billy forced me.

Billy: …Huh…

Me: Sorry ArmyStrong213. Anyway… Ally answer the question. :)

Ally: No, I would not.

Elliot: …That answer was a bit… quick.

Ally: Oh uh no offense…

**EnvyNV: Ugh! I hate Billy! He ruins it! Kira, what do u think of Auslly? Dez, since when has Austin liked Ally? Trish, since when has Ally liked Austin? Dallas, what do u think of Auslly? Elliot, why do u think Austin is better for Ally? (Although I totally agree!) Megan, can u make them kiss for a cover of Cheetah Beat? That would be totes perf!**

Billy: :O Gee thanks!

Me: Try to be… funner.

Billy: Funner isn't a word…

Me: See, you even ruined that.

Billy: …Gah!

Me: Kira answer.

Kira: Oh um… I think it's kinda cute, I guess?

Me: Trish?

Trish: Since she helped him plan the date with Kira.

Kira: …Wait what?!

Trish: …Never mind!

Dallas: I dunno… I guess it's cute?

Elliot: Because they aren't exactly alike. I mean, Ally and I could be siblings. And you know- opposites attract. They fill in the holes that the other has. Like, Ally is really dorky, but Austin's really cool. And Ally's smart, but Austin's… not as much. Or the whole she-writes-he-rocks thing. But "Steal Your Heart" and "You Can Come To Me" ruined that a little.

Ally: Can't argue with that.

Megan: :OOOOO AUTHOR CAN I DO THAT?!

Me: YES PLEASE!

Megan: Ok guys now just-

Austin: (waves from inside computer)

Me and Megan: DANG IT.

**maddiegirl56: Ok ummmm I gotta think of a good .. OH! Ally did you ever say kitty cat to make austin act like a kitten and like nuzzle up to you and stuff (now I'm talking to the author) cuz would that be cute or would that be cute am I right?!**

Me: …IT SO WOULD…

Ally: Whaaaat no…

Everyone Else: (stares in disbelief)

Ally: Ok fine, but the first time it was an accident.

**NerdRabbitSwag (Guest): NerdRabbitSwag:Austin: Do you know everyone knows that you are madly in love with Ally?**

Austin: Yeah, I know. But I couldn't care less.

Ally: (smiles sheepishly)

Me: …Is something up here…?

Austin and Ally: (blush hard) Whaaaaat no…

**iLoveCailey229: My question is for Do u ever think that you would have gotten over your stage fright if you wouldn't have meet Austin?**

Me: …I'm guessing it's for Ally.

Ally: …Yeah I guess. Probably not. I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't there for me.

Me: Ok something is DEFINITELY up.

Billy: Even I have to admit, this is a bit suspicious.

**Cheeko99: not a question but a dare so i dare Elliot to kiss ally and he has to**

Me: …I'm liking this new dare rule more and more by the second.

Billy: I told you it was a good idea.

**Sarac72 (Guest): Sarac72:Austin: if you had never met ally where do you think you would Ally : you are gorgeous I love your hair, outfits and If austin never walked in your dads store where would you Trish: do you forgive Dez: don't worry mushrooms are way better than How did you feel when Trent broke Trishs Meagn: what do you think you were in the before life personally I think you would be a Dallas : do you think you could be friends with I love the KEEP CALM AND SHIP AUSLLY!**

Everyone: …What…?

Me: Ok um, sorry Sarac, I think Fanfiction glitched up or something? Can you try to submit it again? Sorry about that!

**paomar0832: To Austin: Have you think of (CENSOR) with Ally? Do you ever had a (CENSOR) because of Ally? They are a little personal To Dez: Do you ever considered dating Ally?**

Me: AAAAAAAAH!

Austin and Ally: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA…

Billy: OK THERE'S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN PERSONAL AND… CREEPY.

Austin: YEAH SERIOUSLY DUDE.

Me: DEZ ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Dez: Uhhhhh no not really.

**daddysgirl11: Dez, I dare you (and you HAVE to do this) to hypnotize Trish so you can find out if she likes you or No way out of it ;P Elliot, you met Kira, so would you date her, and Kira, would you date Elliot? I know the author has proof that Kira said Elliot was 'really**

Me: NO! STUPID DARE RULE! (bangs head against the wall)

Billy: Remember the Alliot?

Me: …Oh yeah nevermind.

Elliot: Ok um… I don't know if I'd date her, I mean she's cute, but… I think she's better with Dez.

Kira: And since when were you matchmaker?

Elliot: Who said I was matchmaker?

Kira: You keep insisting people are better with other people. Maybe I don't WANT to date Dez.

Elliot: Whatever but fate is stronger than want.

Kira: Oh yeah well I'll prove you wrong.

Elliot: Really? How?

Kira: Like this.

(Kira kisses Elliot.)

Me: …That was unexpected.

Billy: Not really.

Me: Good point.

**Irishgirl143xxx: Austin how did it feel being allys first kiss an eillot an dallas did u wanna be her first kiss an dallas dont give im with broke ...stuff just ANSWER THE QUESTION :D **

Elliot: (is completely frozen, mumbling something)

Me: I think Elliot might have a crushy-wushy on Kira.

Kira: (smiles)

Billy: Elliot! Snap out of it!

Elliot: (continues to mumble)

Billy: (sighs) Roll the tape.

Me: Uh I don't have a tape for that.

Billy: WHAT?! You have a tape for everything!

Me: Well I could play a tape from my fanfic.

Billy: Do it.

Me: Okay. (does so)

_"Yeah," I sighed. "Thanks for coming to get me," Ally said and pulled Elliot into a hug. He smiled._

_"I'd do anything for you," he replied and pulled her closer. She grinned, deciding to make a joke to prove that she was ok._

_"Anything?" she asked thoughtfully._

_"Yeah," he replied, obviously confused._

_"How about…" she said and thought for a second. "Would you jump off a cliff for me?" He pulled away from the hug and stared at her, then grinned._

_"If you really wanted me to," he replied._

_"How about… how about smashing your hand in a car door?" He grinned and nodded. "How about… hitting yourself?"_

_"Yup." She smiled up at him and our eyes locked. We both smiled and she thought for a second. "Would you kiss me?" she asked quietly._

_And now she knows he would._

Billy: Ok so… what does that have to do with the question?

Me: Well Elliot kisses Ally, so I'd say that he probably does want to have been her first kiss.

Elliot: (mumbles something)

Me: See? He agrees.

Billy: You just wanted to advertise Hated, didn't you?

Me: …Maybe…

Billy: -.-

Me: Dallas answer.

Dallas: Oh well uh… I don't really care who Ally's first kiss was.

Me: Ok! That's all the questions we have today! Thanks for reviewing! And remember to read my other stories- FlynnFletcher Family Vacation (Phineas & Ferb- in progress), Unexpected (Austin & Ally- finished), Hated (Austin & Ally- in progress), Petsitting & Perils (Austin & Ally- one-shot), Matchmaker Megan (Austin & Ally- finished), and Caring & Conversations (Austin & Ally- one-shot).

Billy: Stop advertising!


End file.
